


All I Want is You

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jason and Carly's World [20]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, JasnNCarly, My OTP, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly tries to give Jason an opportunity he never asked for.





	All I Want is You

Carly offered him a smile the moment their eyes met, relieved when the dark depths of her stare connected with the bottomless blue of his. The regret and guilt of what had happened overwhelmed her as she carefully approached him, his body still covered with wires and the tube still assisting his breathing.  
  
The moment she was near enough, he gingerly extended his hand to her and squeezed it once she placed her hand delicately within his grasp.   
  
Carly pulled hers eyes away from his, let out a bitter breath as she dropped into the available chair at his bedside.   
  
The past week overwhelmed her as she fixated her stare on his bruised hand wrapped around hers, everyone’s anger towards her had only multiplied her guilt and certainty that he had nearly died because of her selfish nature towards him.   
  
_{I wonder sometimes  
I wonder if I was wrong  
Tryna do right by you got me here  
Now all I am is alone}_  
  
“I did this to you, Jase.” She met his eyes, trying not to let the shame cloud her features, as she accepted full responsibility, “You almost died because of me.”  
  
He closed his eyes, shaking his head negatively and squeezing her hand again.  
  
“Don’t interrupt me, okay? Because—I really need you to hear what I have to say.” When his eyes opened again, she drew in a shaky bit of air, “You were right…about everything. I’ve dominated your life with my drama, and that has to change. You deserve to be as happy as you’ve tried to make sure I am.”  
  
Her announcement caused him to wrinkle his brow, cautious of what she was saying.  
  
“Sam has to be your priority, and that can’t happen when I pull stuff like this. When—when I make so sure that you’ll save me, rather than just—saving my damn self.” Carly leaned forward, carefully bringing his hand to her heart, “I am going to finally do right by you, Jase. I’m going to show you just how much I love you by proving all that you’ve done for me—it was never in vain.”  
  
The words began to register heavily in his eyes, a gentle mist glossing his gaze at her.  
  
“I promise you that this is the last time you will ever have to clean my mess. That I will never again interfere in your happiness and that…” She stood to her feet, using the last ounce of her courage, “I’ll disappear, and you’ll never have to catch to me again.”  
  
 _{Cause being your friend was killing me softly  
Hear voices  
Wondering where I went wrong  
It was my fault, in the wrong time,  
I wonder so often, regret gets exhausting}_  
  
Jason wanted further explanation, keeping a strong hold of her hand and preventing her graceful exit.  
  
Unable to resist his encouragement, she pressed her lips to his cheek once last time and whispered, “Goodbye, Jase.”  
  
~*~  
  
“You’re really going to do this to me? To us?”  
  
“This isn’t about us.” Jason ignored Sam’s plea, packing his duffle bag as quick as possible, “Carly left thinking everyone blamed her for me, a car accident I got into. I have to explain to her that none of this was her fault.”  
  
“Can’t you just be happy that we’ve finally got our chance?” Sam’s expression fell when he shot her a glare, shoving more things into his bag, “Don’t you think if she went through all the trouble of leaving, making sure all ties were cut in Port Charles, then she doesn’t want to be found?”  
  
“So I’m just supposed to forget that Jax is still after her kid? That’s she out there somewhere with Morgan and Josslyn, thinking she’s all alone?”  
  
“You find her then what? She comes back to consistently put herself in our lives all over again? Do you understand how crazy that sounds! You’re finally out of the hospital, completely rehabilitated, and all we should be worrying about is our wedding day.”  
  
Jason wanted her to understand, but she could never wrap her mind around their relationship. It never had to be one or another, but the women he loved had a way of making it just that when it came to Carly.   
  
_{Cause her eyes  
And those hips  
And that (ass)  
Don’t compare, at all (no)  
And at best, all they do is distract me  
But now, deep down, when I face it}_  
  
Throwing his bag onto his shoulder, he quickly descended the stairs and began to retrieve necessary items from his lock box in the closet.  
  
“Damn it, Jason! I get to be mad about this! That you are chasing after the same woman who nearly got you killed! I can’t—“ Sam’s words were interrupted by the penthouse door opening, a familiar presence stopping her tirade.  
  
Jason knew him by the tug on his heart, failing to even look over his shoulder as he questioned, “Where’s your mom?”  
  
Clearing his throat nervously, Michael moved to a stand beside him and gestured towards Sam, “You sure I wasn’t interrupting anything?”  
  
Again, Jason pressed on with complete disregard for protests around him, “Don’t lie to me and say she didn’t tell you where she was going, all right? Just tell me.”  
  
“I wouldn’t lie to you.” The young man insisted, swallowing hard and shrugging his shoulders, “But mom…she made me promise I wouldn’t say anything. I’m the only one who’s supposed to know where she went…I’m sorry.”  
  
Jason reached for his phone, “Fine, meet me at the airport in an hour.”  
  
Stunned and hesitant, Michael bounced his eyes around the room, “Wh—for what?”  
  
Jason zipped his bag up, dialing a phone number and ordering Michael, “You’re going to visit her, and I’m gonna follow you.”  
  
~*~  
  
“You could always ask him how he’s doing in person, Carly.”  
  
Waving towards Morgan who gently helped her daughter dog paddle in their pool, she smiled in spite of the uncomfortable conversation, “I appreciate the update, Shawn. I’m glad to know he’s back to wedding planning with Sam, and you can start backing off twenty-four hour watch of him.”  
  
“Whatever you say, Boss.”  
  
She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, hanging up the phone and setting it away from herself. Without further hesitation, Carly slid into the cool water and signaled for Morgan to hand her daughter over.   
  
Morgan did so as Josslyn giggled incessantly and reached out to her mother, leaving the three of them to have a moment of shared happiness among the nearly two months of awkward transition.  
  
“I guess I’m missing out on all the fun, huh?”  
  
The sound of his voice sent their collective focus to Michael as he exited the back door and approached the pool area. While his siblings were excited and reaching out for him, Carly could feel her heart drop at the sight of the company which he had in tow.   
  
_{Cause they don't smile  
Or smell like you  
No, they don't make me laugh  
Or even cook like you  
And they don't photograph  
Nah, they don't sex like you  
Let's face it, I can't replace it  
That's why all I want is you now}_  
  
Rather than make a scene, she followed Morgan’s lead out of the pool and wrapped Josslyn in a towel before silently handing her child to her eldest son. Michael caught the silent order from Jason and his mother, urging Morgan to follow him inside as he took their sister to get a snack.  
  
Carly accepted the towel Jason extended to her, waiting for the doors to be shut before speaking, “It’s good to see you’re finally out of the hospital.”  
  
“Would you have known, if I wasn’t here?” His question was laced with frustration and hurt, “You were just going to have Michael tell you everything from now on?”  
  
Wrapping the towel tightly around her form, she rang the water out of her hair, “I’m trying to keep a promise, Jason. And at least I said goodbye, right?”  
  
“You didn’t do this.”  
  
 _{That's why  
All I want is you now  
All I want is you now   
All I want is you now (sugar)  
Now that you’re gone, gone, gone, gone  
You know that you're gone, gone, gone, gone   
(I want you back)}_  
  
“I’m not going to have this conversation or let you convince me that yet another disaster I caused is just easy to forgive. I nearly robbed you of your life before you had a chance to really live it, and I will never do that again.” Carly’s eruption was small, still tamed by her immense guilt and images of him lifeless in a hospital bed, “I’m sorry you know where I am, but it doesn’t change anything. Everyone was right about me.”  
  
“This isn’t you, Carly. You don’t just let people lie to you or tell you anything without a fight.”  
  
“I’m not going back to Port Charles, and I’m not—I won’t involve you in my life anymore.” Choking back a thick lump in her throat, she pushed past him, “You need to leave.”  
  
Jason caught her hand, preventing her from another proud exit, and forced her to look at him again, “I’m not leaving without you.”   
  
His determined stare caused her to shiver, still surprised that he had the power to make her doubt every certainty she possessed.  
  
 __ **Song Credit: "All I Want is You" - Miguel**


End file.
